Captain Cara
"You have a group of Clones wishing to have a friendly competition. One of them is your new asset." “Asset?” “Indeed, Cadet Cara is finishing up officer school right now, and preparing to go to begin the ARC Trooper program shortly. He is being specially trained to deal with the underworld, as your masters have informed me you will be working there more often.” '' ''“The names Bric. Yeah, I know Cara. He’s a good Clone. One of the best I’ve seen. Not an easy place to get but he’s earned it. He’s got the highest ratings of the class.” “All Clones are exceptionally good men, Bric.” “Yeah will this one’s the best.” -Valo, Heyvis, and Ghaa speak with Clone instructors on Cara's skills as a soldier. Cara was one of the most exceptional clones out of his class. He placed top of his class and his squad managed to place highest in the ARC selection program. Cara scored exceptionally well compared to most Clones and earned a place in the Officer Training Corps. After graduating from the class, he was sent to specialization training. Cara selected the Underworld Specialization, one of the most unpicked and forgotten programs in the ARC specializations. Upon graduating, Cara met with Heyvis, Valo, and Ghaa and began his assignment. He and a young Wookiee named Chalkurra managed to steal the YT-1300 called the Shadow's Scepter. Later, he and his team were sent on a special assignment to Roalia where he would serve at The Battle of Roalia. ARC Trooper Training Designed to be an efficient, independently operating warrior, the ARC Trooper was special program for only the best soldiers in the Republic Army. After mastering his training, Cara was approved for the ARC Program, then sent and training in the Underworld program. Throughout his training, he received special help from Mandalorians and First Sergeant Bucket-head until graduation. It was on his graduation day that the Mandalorian he was closest with, Nurk Ordo, would pass on something extremely special to him and his family. The Necklace "I don't want to take it, I feel like I'm stealing." "It's an honor thing kid, you've earned it, now take it." "Are you sure?" "Sure? You're by far the finest ARC Trooper I've had the pleasure of meeting. It means more to me you take it than you change this galaxy." -Cara taking the Arrowhead Necklace from Nurk Ordo. Upon graduation, Cara and Nurk Ordo, his greatest mentor, had one final conversation before his departure to join the Jedi in their mission. It was at this point that Nurk had chosen to pass on his Arrowhead Necklace, a piece of his family's history, over to Cara as a gift of honor and good fortune. Cara reluctantly accepted it and would continue to wear it for most of his life, before passing it back over to a Mandalorian he grew to see himself in. Mission to Savareen Upon leaving Kamino, Cara and his Jedi allies made way to the Coruscant Underworld. Upon their arrival, Ghaa Tabbak, Heyvis Trockz, Cara, and Valo Sindar made contact with a local contact on the world, Chalkurra. Utilizing the intelligence provided to them, they managed to discover that the Separatists had prepared a vessel full of Coaxium to suicide bomb the Senate building. As a last ditch chance to defend the Senate from an attack, the team flew a Consular-Class starship, the Tythos, to the Outer Rim world, Savareen. It was here that Cara and Chalkurra stole the Shadow's Scepter and helped rescue their Jedi friends from a small battalion of droids. They would fly away from the world, escaping a group of Vulture droids. They would push by the Separatist blockade led by none other than General Grievous. After this, the five were awarded by their separate leaders for their heroism. They chose to keep the freighter, naming it the Shadow's Scepter, and it was the birth of a close friendship between Cara and Chalkurra. Arrival at Roalia After the Savareen Mission, the Jedi Council had assigned team to a new mission on the colony world of Roalia. There, they were to prevent the Separatist forces on the world from gaining access to an ancient hyperfuel known as Isotope-5. On the world, Cara would first meet HK-51 and Big Doc who would eventually join their crew. Fall of the Jedi Some time during or after Order 66 and the fall of the Republic, Cara left the Empire and spent many years afterward with Chalkurra and the Shadow's Scepter before losing it. Serving in the Rebellion After losing the Shadow's Scepter, Chalkurra and Cara temporarily split ways, Cara ended up joining the Rebellion, serving with two new allies, Korvas Noth and Exleire. Personality and Traits Cara had a very relaxed and adventurous personality. As an ARC Trooper, Cara was more independent than most Clones, making many attachments to non-Clones and even his Jedi allies. Cara never felt love or dedication toward either the Empire or the Republic due to the corruption within the two factions and could not stay within the factions. Cara often times, in his old age, felt a stronger need for humor, something that was passed on to his grandson, Koren. Skills and Abilities Cara was an expert with a blaster pistol and was trained by Kaminoans and Mandalorians to be very agile and an expert on the battlefield. Past that, as an ARC Trooper, Cara was trained to be an officer, ending his training as a Lieutenant. Cara is often times be seen as a leader, even if he is one of the lowest ranking soldiers in the Rebellion. Equipment Cara often times almost always wore his plastoid ARC Trooper armor. During the later stages of the Clone Wars, he moved to the Phase II portion of his uniform, but after leaving the Empire he returned to the Phase I helmet. Appearances Force and Destiny (First appearance) Age of Rebellion A New Dawn (Mentioned only)Category:Force and Destiny Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Player Characters Category:NPCs Category:Age of Resistance Category:Allies